


Dan's Existential Crisis - Phan

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Crisis, Dan before youtube, Existential Crisis, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil has a half a heart, before youtube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil: oh okay what is it about? I'll try to help</p><p>Dan: Existential crisis</p><p>Phil: Um you are important</p><p>Dan: But what is importance? If I disappear, who will know? Nobody, except the few humans I know, and they'll give up eventually</p><p>Phil: But that's what it is! I think the most important thing in humanity is friendship. It's unusual for other creatures to HAVE friends. And we have to keep fighting through the crop we have to put up with because of those people in our life that care about us. Because if you can't live for yourself then live for someone else</p><p>Dan: But when that someone else dies then who will you live for? What is living?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan's Existential Crisis - Phan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Reader, 
> 
> One of my closes best friend was having an Existential Crisis and I tried to help them through direct messaging on twitter.
> 
> This is our conversation and for some reason I thought 'Why not just change the human that said these word to Phil and Dan and post it as a phanfic?'
> 
> There is a weird part where Phil says he has a half a heart.... this is now an au lol
> 
> So, I did! XD I don't know if this will help other or not but perhaps it will? Or it may not be read at all. Even if it just make others give a thought about being alive is better then not, its good for me. Hopefully it helps someone. 
> 
> (The reason why some words are on the next line even though I could just put it on the above line is because we were typing in a chat. So, each next? line is a new message/reply) =^-^=

(Please Read Notes)

Phil: oh okay what is it about? I'll try to help

Dan: Existential crisis

Phil: Um you are important

Dan: But what is importance? If I disappear, who will know? Nobody, except the few humans I know, and they'll give up eventually

Phil: But that's what it is. I think the most important thing in humanity is friendship. It's unusual for other creatures to HAVE friends. And we have to keep fighting through the crop we have to put up with because of those people in our life that care about us. Because if you can't live for yourself then live for someone else

Dan: But when that someone else dies then who will you live for? What is living?

Phil: Then you live for them still. They might not be present but they are there. As cliche as it sounds I believe it's real. They want you to live on this earth and experience the most you can. To experience happiness, laughter, anger, lost, forgiving, friendship. You need to because well, humans are messed up flawed animals and they need more smiles in humanity even if it's not shared with everyone, heck perhaps one but that what matters.

Dan: What happens if you don't like anyone, if that were to occur, than what? Would you just go on, questioning everything you do, everything you've ever done? Just go on with no aim

Phil: Perhaps yes. They should just go on and discover who they want to be in this world. or if they want to be anything. They should just search and do things that make them happy as long it's not hurting them anyone mentally or physically.

Dan: Hmm...But what if the only reason you're going on WILL hurt someone

Phil: Well I don't think is possible  
What do you mean by hurt?

Dan: Like, what you wanna do will hurt someone, mentally probably

Phil: well then you should get help  
there are people that are specialized for helping out the mental problems

Dan: Nonono, I'M not but still

Phil: No I wasn't suggesting you where! lol This isn't a laughing matter  
I was just stating what I thought

Dan: I know I know!  
But idk I'm still crisising

Phil: Hmmmmm Idk I'm not a professional. Ask more

Dan: Well, what happens after death? Do you just fade away, still just a lingering reminder of who you were in the world but everyone just goes back to normal? Whenjoy you die, do you become someone you love? Do you sit in blackness watching your life over forever and never stop, eventually turning to insanity? Do you get tortured, whips and blood and fire and whatnot? Hell, I guess. Would it be heaven? What is heaven? Is it reliving the best part of your life over and over? Is it being with people who are so dead? What happens after that? Do you just go on olin heaven or hell or watching your life? Or is it nothing? Does nothing happen? Just like you're asleep, not dreaming?

Phil: idk  
I'm now having a crisis  
But perhaps that the point, we don't know. And that why we have to make this LIFE the best we can before death

Dan: Is this a dream? Scientists say you have 7 minutes before you die, where you basically do your life over? Are we in that 7 minutes?  
But that's confusing

Phil: A lot of things happen and idk. But that's it. We don't know what happens in the afterlife or even there is one. There are mediums so, I believe there are but yes I am too afraid. Because it seems like when you die, you're at peace and I'm afraid at the thought of being in peace because I love my emotions, emotions help me remind myself that I am in control that I can feel something different.  
I don't believe everything happens for a reason but God created you or whoever you believe in. You where born from a sperm and an egg! There are probably millions of sperm fighting to fertilize that egg and it created you! YOU!

Dan: Oh I feel SO lucky

Phil: You are built with 46 chromosomes! Your DNA is unique  
It makes you who you are and you should feel lucky because what's better: Being born or not being born at all?  
Cause I am being born side because I rather live and fight through pain than not know what happiness and hope and inspiration and friendship is. It is important to me and it might not be important to you but I am suggesting to you that it should be

Dan: You're such an optimist

Phil: yes cause there need to be more in this world

Dan: Is it hard

Phil: And I care about you  
for what?

Dan: Being an optimist? Is it hard?  
I care about you too

Phil: No cause I know that hope comes from within. It isn't a supernatural being that floats around and you need to catch it in a net. If you believe that you can find happiness that you can. It's hard achieving it sometimes. But being optimistic is who I am. Or at least a part of who I am. I believe I was born to help others. Heck, why would I be still around? I got a half of a heart? I should be dead! Lol I don't know if it's because of the doctors or where I born (near the best doctors in the world) or myself fighting to live or perhaps God or whatever. I am living and I know that I am supposed to help cause that what I want to do. and may be selfish because it helps me not think of my problems but helping others even if it's just you or another friend and just sharing laughs and smiles then it's worth it

Dan: If I were in your situation, I'd be dead already. I mean, despite the doctors and surgeries. I'd feel too out of place, and you know. You're a lot braver than I am honestly! That's why I like you, you're always on the bright side, always thinking better of the world. You have hope and I have a broken mind

Phil: I'm a broken body.  
:)  
But that's okay. Cause everyone is broken. No one is flawless like plastic dolls  
Some are more broken than others but then that mean we can all be broken together and help each other  
find our missing pieces


End file.
